


Star Trek According To Buffy

by womanaction



Series: ________ According To Buffy [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Star Trek
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womanaction/pseuds/womanaction
Summary: Fanvideo posted to YouTube in June 2017.





	Star Trek According To Buffy

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun making the Star Wars one, I thought I'd make this too!
> 
> Again, not claiming to have gotten every single reference - but probably pretty close. Remix by RAC.


End file.
